The functions of electronic apparatuses such as an image forming apparatus have been diversified. In the case where many users share one electronic apparatus, it is not easy to select and provide a function suitable for each user. In this respect, Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus that classifies users into classes and determines a usable application for each class.
However, in recent years when functions have been diversified, providing functions desired by all users as standard equipment has been difficult due to a storage capacity and other factors. Thus, a form in which only basic functions are mounted as standard equipment and an extension application program is installed as necessary is the recent mainstream.
Here, installation of an extension application preferably can be performed according to a user's own request. However, in the case where a user is permitted to freely install an extension application, undesired extension applications may accumulate to strain the capacity of an HDD (hard disk drive).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a data processing apparatus that deletes unexecuted firmware from a RAM (random access memory). Even when the firmware is deleted from the RAM, the firmware can be reloaded from an HDD. Thus, the data processing apparatus dynamically manages the RAM capacity.
Moreover, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that deletes data files, not application programs, based on elapsed days from last update dates or last access dates.